Twins
by Otaku1920
Summary: Saki and Yuki were adopted, and had a perfectly normal life, but then some members of Fairy Tail came into their school, and they found out that they had actually only lived in there world for two weeks, and they;re taken to Earthland. Read to find out more! Sorry if the summary, and title are bad, when I'm done I'll add on more to both of them. T because I'm paranoid


Disclaimer- I own nothing, only Yuki, Saki, and flower magic

Authors Note- I would love to know your thoughts, so please review! And I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Yuki Sasaki- long white hair, red eyes, scar over right eye, and on arms and legs  
Uniform- short black skirt, white collared shirt, black tie, black blazer, black tennis shoes  
Clothes- black tank top, dark jeans, black tennis shoes, black fingerless gloves

Saki Yamazaki- long purple hair, purple eyes  
Uniform- short black skirt, white collared shirt, black tie, black blazer, knee high white socks, black slip-on shoes, black headband  
Clothes- white t-shirt, blue jacket, light blue jeans, black and purple heeled boots, black headband

* * *

"Hey, Yuki," my best friend, Saki Yamazaki, said. "Today's the day we get new seats in my classes, what about you?"

"Yeah, me too," I said.

"Tell me who you sit by, and where in the classroom for each class."

"Um, okay," I agreed. "As long as you do the same."

"You got it!" Saki smiled. "I've gotta go, student council meeting." She ran off in the opposite direction as I walked into the gym waiting for the bell to ring. I sighed, and sat down on the bleachers.

"Excuse me," someone said. "Is anyone sitting here?"

"No," I said. "Go ahead, and sit down."

"Thank you. I don't believe we've met before, I'm Erza Scarlet."

"I'm Yuki Sasaki," I looked up to see Erza was holding out her hand as if she wanted to shake my hand, so I held out my hand, and we shook.

"These, are my friends," Erza said. "Gray Fullbuster, Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, and Lisanna Strauss." she gestured to a guy with dark blue hair, a guy with pink hair, and a blond girl.

"Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," Lucy said.

After several minutes the bell rang, and everyone flooded out of the gym.

When I had gotten to my classroom the whiteboard said 'LINE UP IN THE BACK OF THE CLASSROOM, AND DO IT **QUIETLY**!' I sighed, and stood in the far corner of the classroom.

"Alright, class," the teacher, Mrs. Ootori, said as the bell to signify school starting rang. "We will follow the same drill we did at the beginning of the school year." She stood beside the first desk in the classroom. "Kyo Misaki." A girl with short blond hair stepped forward. I was the last person to be seated, and I was sitting in what I always thought would be the best desk, it was in the back row, far right corner, and the door wasn't on my side, but a window, and it turns out that the people I sat near were Erza, beside me, Gray, in front of me, and Natsu diagonal in front of me, Lucy was beside Erza, and Lisanna was beside Natsu.

_This could be much worse, and I'm sort of curious about those people, they send of weird __vibes, I can practically feel electricity sparking from them, it's especially strong in Natsu, Gray, and Erza. Luckily they're sitting right beside me._

"Okay, class, today we're starting a new topic!" Mrs. Ootori sang.

* * *

"So," Saki said as we walked home.

"So what?" I asked.

"This morning."

"What about it?"

"You promised you'd tell me were you sit, and who you sit by in every class," Saki said.

"Oh, right, well it was the same in every class, I sat in the far right corner of the classroom in the back row," I said. "And I sat by the same five people. A girl named Erza Scarlet was beside me, a guy name Gray Fullbuster sat in front of me, a guy name Natsu Dragneel sat diagonal in front of me, a girl named Lucy Heartfilia sat beside Erza, and a girl named Lisanna Strauss sat beside Natsu."

"You sat by them!?" Saki exclaimed.

"Yeah."

"Are you serious! Everyone knows who they are! Natsu and Gray are the best looking guys in our grade, maybe even our entire school!" Saki exclaimed. "And Lisanna, Lucy, and Erza are the best looking girl in our grade, probably our school! Boys are always asking Lucy, and Erza out!"

"Really, well I had never heard there names until this morning," I said.

"What!? Are you serious!? Did you start loosing your memory? You asked Gray out once."

"That never happened. We're at my house now, so bye!" I ran inside

* * *

"Tell me the truth!" I slammed my hands on Erza's desk. "People say that you five are the most popular people in our grade, and I've never heard of you until yesterday! And my friend said that once I asked Gray out! So tell me this, why don't I remember that!?"

"I see," Erza said. "Come with use." she grabbed my collar, and dragged me into an empty classroom. "First, do you know which class Saki Yamazaki is in?"

"Yeah."

"Second, are you, and Saki adopted?"

"Yes," I said, extremely confused.

"Great, go get her!" Natsu said.

"What!?"

"Just do it," Erza said. "Go get Saki."

"Fine," I walked out of the empty classroom, and they followed me. I opened the door, and said, "Saki Yamazaki is needed."

"What for?" the teacher asked.

"I don't know, my teacher just told me to get her."

"Very well, Yamazaki."

"Yes sir!" Saki stood up, and walked out the door with her things.

"You're coming with us," Erza said when the door was closed.

"What!?" Saki exclaimed. "Why!?"

"We'll explain later." Erza said. "For now," she grabbed my collar and Saki's collar, and started to drag us away.

"I can walk!" I exclaimed.

"Fine," Erza let go of me.

"Hey!" Saki exclaimed. I'm a better runner than Yuki!" Erza let go of her. "What're we doing?"

"Going out of here!" Natsu said.

"Look, I hate school as much as the next guy, but they'll contact our parents if we're not here."

"Don't worry about it," Erza said.

"But..."

"We'll take care of it," Erza looked at Saki, and smiled.

"O... okay," Saki said.

Erza, Natsu, Lucy, Gray, and Lisanna started to run, and Saki, and I followed her.

"Where're we going?" I asked.

"We need to pick up a friend," Gray said.

We stopped by a forest, and Erza went behind a tree. She came out after a couple of minutes dressed in business clothes. "Changing is so slow." she said as she zipped up her bag. "Come on." Erza started walking away.

When we stopped I said, "The middle school? Why here?"

"You'll see," Lucy said.

"Why did Erza change clothes?"Saki asked.

"You'll see," Lisanna smiled.

We walked into the school, then into the office. "How may I help you?" the woman at the front desk asked.

"I'm here to check out my niece, Wendy Marvell," Erza said.

"Okay, what class is she in?"

"1C."

"Okay," the woman pressed a button, and spoke into a microphone. "Ms. Asahina, Wendy Marvell for check out, please."

"She'll be there in a minute," a female voice came out of the microphone.

"Thank you."

"Whoa!" Natsu exclaimed. "What is that!?" He leaned over, and grabbed it, then Erza punched him in the gut.

"Idiot," I grunted.

"Hello," a small girl with long blue hair walked into the room after a few minutes.

"Hello, let's go," Erza said.

The girl looked around the room, and when she saw Saki, and I her face lit up, and she said, "Okay!" We all walked out after Erza signed a paper for the girl to leave, and we left.

"Saki, Yuki, this is Wendy Marvell," Erza said. "Wendy, these are Saki Yamazaki, and Yuki Sasaki. They're the people we were looking for."

"Nice to meet you," Wendy bowed.

"Nice to meet you too," Saki smiled.

"Yeah," I said. "Now, why were you looking for us!?"

"Call down," Erza said. "We took a job."

"A job?" Saki asked.

"Yes," Wendy said.

"Aren't you a little young for a job, Wendy?"

"Well no, We're in a guild. That's where we got the job from."

"A guild?" Saki asked.

"Yes," Lucy said.

"Okay," I said. "What exactly was this job you took?"

"To find the two daughters of a rich family of wizards. We can tell it's you two, because we can feel the magic coming off of you..."

"MAGIC!?" Saki, and I exclaimed.

"Why're you so surprised?" Natsu asked.

"Natsu," Gray said. "You remember when got here yesterday, right?"

"Yesterday?!" Saki exclaimed.

"Yeah," Natsu said. "We tried to use magic, and it didn't work. Sort of like in Edolas?"

"Yeah, but in Edolas they still had magic," Lisanna said.

"It seems like they don't even have magic in any form," Lucy said.

"But what about the cars, lights, and that weird microphone!?" Natsu exclaimed.

"Yeah, you guys didn't pay attention in science yesterday did you." I said. "It's called electricity. Like what lighting is."

"So, what was the rest of your job?" Saki asked.

"We could tell you two were the girls we were looking for because you both are radiating magic," Lucy continued.

"How long have we been missing?"

"About two or three weeks," Erza said.

"Two weeks!?" Saki and I exclaimed.

"But we've lived here our entire lives!" I exclaimed.

"When you came here your memories must have been altered somehow," Erza said thoughtfully.

"That would make sense," Gray agreed.

"So, where do you come from?" I asked.

"A world called Earthland," Erza said. "And you come from there too."

"We'll believe you when you have proof."

"Well then, come with us," Lisanna smiled.

"Sure," Saki said. "Come on, Yuki."

"Fine," I sighed.

We followed Erza to an empty lot where she took out what looked like a book. She opened it, and it started to glow, it glowed so brightly that it engulfed everything in a bright gold light.

"What the hell!?" I exclaimed as the light started to dull. "Wait... where are we!?" The light was completely gone now, and I could see that we were standing in a large building filled with people.

"We're in the Fairy Tail guild hall," Natsu said.


End file.
